1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to touch bar exit devices for doors. Specifically, it concerns the rigidity of a touch bar assembly by means of tension support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing exit devices with touch bar assemblies depend upon the strength and configuration of materials to gain some degree of rigidity. The rigidity can be dependent upon thickness of materials used. It can also be dependent upon the shape of the materials used. For example tubular shape can provide some rigidity. The existing art is also aided in giving some rigidity by making the touch bar assembly of an existing device flush against a surface of a door.
Rigidity is in important to an exit device so that the device stays on the door and doesn""t distort when it is hit with force for example by carts, gurneys, and fork trucks.
The purpose of this invention is to strengthen and make more solid the elongated touch bar assembly of an exit device. This is accomplished by introducing a piece called a draw bar which connects the back end of the touch bar assembly and an inactive case and creates a tension across the entire body of the touch bar assembly when a load is applied to the touch bar assembly or it can create tension across the touch bar assembly before a load is applied. When in tension the load is distributed along the length of the touch bar assembly. Being in a state of tension adds substantially to the solidity and strength of the touchbar assembly.
This new approach presented provides superior rigidity by means of placing the touch bar assembly in tension between two fixed membersxe2x80x94an active case on a latchbolt side of a door and an inactive case on a hinge side of a door. To our knowledge, there is no prior art for a tension-type touch bar assembly.
This invention provides a touch bar exit device on a door. The exit device has a touch bar assembly having two ends supported at one end by an active case attached to the door and an inactive case fastened to the door at the other end. There is a means for creating tension on the touch bar assembly between to two ends when a load is applied against the touch bar assembly. Alternatively, the means for creating tension on the touch bar assembly between the two ends can occur in the absence of a load applied to the touch bar assembly. The means for creating tension can be a accomplished by having a dimple on the channel of the touch bar assembly. A draw bar having a slot engages the dimple of the touch bar assembly channel. The draw bar also has a back leg with a hole to receive a fastener. A faster can be inserted through a hole in the inactive case and also through the hole(s) of the back leg of the draw bar. The touch bar assembly is placed in tension when a load is applied. Alternatively, the touch bar assembly can be placed in tension when the fastener is tightened.
An end of the draw bar can abut a top inside wall of the touch bar assembly.